Cosquillas
by Belzer
Summary: Porque pocas cosas son tan divertidas para hacer en un sábado lluvioso que ver que tan cosquilludo es tú novio.


Disclaimer: The Loud House fue creado por Chris Savino y... pues eso

* * *

Las nubes cubrían el cielo como un manto gris. Algunas gotas que presagiaban lluvia habían caído ya. En sí, esa tarde de sábado solo parecía prestarse para ser miserable y muy, muy aburrida.

—Pero no para Ronnie Anne y yo. —Dijo un chico de cabeza blanca como la nieve mientras se dirigía a la audiencia de una forma que haría a Deadpool y a Pinkie Pie sentirse orgullosos. —Para nosotros, una tarde de lluvia significa una tarde en casa jugando videjuegos hasta que se nos caigan los dedos, pero como Bobby está trabajando hasta las 7 y sus papás salieron, eso significa que estaremos en mi casa tooooooda la tarde.

—¿Qué tanto dices, Lame-o?

—Nada, Ronnie Ann. Nada de nada.

Los chicos pronto llegaron a la casa Loud y aunque, como siempre, era un caos, al menos la sala estaba desierta y por lo mismo, la tele y la consola estaban libres.

—¿Y qué jugaremos hoy? —Ronnie tenía curiosidad si tocaría peleas, deportes o algo más.

—Nada menos que "Turbo Fighters XXVI, la Venganza de Master China". Ahora con mejores gráficos y personalización de avatares.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos, Lame-o? Te toca la paliza de tú vida.

Por los siguientes 42 minutos, los chicos se la pasaron dándose de golpes virtuales, haciendo gala de interesantes combos que serían la envidia de sus compañeros de clases. Tras 21 combates, Lincoln y Ronnie estaban empatados y todo se decidiría en un último golpe, o, como se dice en algunas partes, un último quinto.

—¡Aquí va mi movimiento especial, Ronnie Ann!

—¡No superará al mío!

Y no lo hizo… porque de hecho, ambos impactaron al mismo tiempo y terminaron en doble KO, y como ya estaban en muerte súbita, pues el combate terminó en empate.

—Sí que eres bueno, Lincoln. —comentó la joven morena mientras dejaba su control en la mesita, tan cansada como el chico del juego.

—No me gusta presumir, pero si, lo soy, pero no tan bueno como tú.

—Entonces diré que somos igual de buenos. —La chica le dio un golpe en el brazo a Lincoln y se recostó sobre sus piernas y él se puso a acariciar suavemente su frente, lo que ella se dejó hacer. La parejita casi no tenía privacidad para darse mimos como estos, pero ahora que la sala seguía libre de la familia de Lincoln, se mimarían al gusto de sus pequeños corazones.

—Tengo curiosidad por algo, Lincoln.

—¿De qué se trata, Ronnie?

—Quiero saber… que tan cosquilludo eres. —Y desde su ventajosa posición, Ronnie Ann comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al peliblanco, que no pudo defenderse y cayó presa de una risa estridente y de un pataleo constante. Esto lo llevó a caer de lado y quedar con los tobillos de su novia delante de sus ojos… y de sus manos.

—Creo… que… Es mi turno. —Y dicho y hecho, Linc comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ronnie. No logró nada al atacar sus tobillos, pero una mano que se escurrió tras su rodilla encontró lo que buscaba y pronto, la latina era la que estaba riendo sin parar. La guerra de cosquillas duró medio minuto más antes de que ambos cedieran y Ronnie Ann se sentara nuevamente junto a su Linc.

—Eso… fue increíble. Sí que tomaste la iniciativa, Lame-o.

—Solo vi la oportunidad, Ronnie Ann.

Los jovencitos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas sonrojándose, sus labios cosquilleaban. Parecían haberse perdido en las ventanas del alma del otro y no tenían el menor deseo de ser hallados por nadie más que ellos mismos.

—Ronnie Ann…

—¿Si, Lincoln?

—Creo… que ya no estamos tan solos.

Y es que todas las hermanas estaban rodeando a la feliz pareja y hasta tomándoles fotos.

¿Y cómo es que Lily logró sentarse entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne?

—Literalmente, no nos hagan caso, chicos. —comentó Lori. —Ni notarán que estamos aquí.

—No le haremos sombra a su solecito. —fue el turno de Luan.

—Hagan de cuenta que somos fragmentos tristes y desdibujados de su melancólica imaginación. —Lucy escribía algunas cosas, quizás un nuevo poema.

—Esto irá directo a mi estudio sobre interacciones de pareja entre homo sapiens que aún no alcanzan la pubertad. —agregó Lisa mientras escaneaba a los tortolitos con un equipo de apariencia extraña.

La venita a punto de reventar en la frente de Lincoln delató que no tenía deseos de esperar a que sus otras hermanas aportaran su granito de arena, así que, tras darle un besito a Lily, le pidió una disculpa a Ronnie Anne y la tomó de la mano, para luego subir con ella hasta a su habitación tan rápido que solo se vio un borrón naranja con morado. Ya en la habitación de Linc, el chico cerró la puerta y se atrincheró tras ella como si fuera 1 de abril.

—Y claro, en una casa como esta, la privacidad no suele durar mucho tiempo. —Le dijo Lincoln al público conocedor.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Lame-o. —reclamó la joven morena mientras se sentaba en la cama de su novio con cara de pocos amigos. —¿Y era necesario que atrancaras la puerta con madera y clavos?

—De hecho, es caoba, y es la única forma en que tendremos algo de privacidad por un rato.

—Ya veo… —Aquí Ronnie dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. —Entonces estamos encerrados en tú habitación, aislados del resto del mundo, Lincoln.

Al parecer, Linc no había notado las implicaciones de su nueva privacidad, pues no se había sonrojado sino hasta que Ronnie le aclaró ese punto, y ella debía admitirlo. Lincoln lucía como una fresa a la que le hubieran echado mucha crema batida cuando se sonrojaba así.

—Bu… bueno, yo. Es que… verás. —El peliblanco tuvo que callarse cuando su chica le dio un golpe en el hombro, tras lo cual lo derribó, quedando ambos sobre la cama del único chico Loud.

—¿Seguimos viendo quien tiene más cosquillas, Lame-o?

—Suena a un reto y no soy de los que rechaza uno, Ronnie Ann. —Y los chicos nuevamente se enfrascaron en una guerra de cosquillas donde nadie pidió ni dio cuartel. Orejas, narices, brazos, codos, rodillas, estómagos, ni un punto quedó sin ser atacado por ninguno de los combatientes. Sus risas llenaban la habitación y de allí no salían, gracias a los recubrimientos especiales que Lisa había creado para darle a cada Loud un mínimo de privacidad. Aun así, la resistencia de un par de niños de 11 años no es muy alta y antes de que pasaran 5 minutos, sus ataques habían perdido intensidad y ahora solo eran pequeñas caricias que inútilmente buscaban sacarle una sonrisa forzada a su oponente, mientras estaban el uno sobre el otro.

—¿Sabes, Ronnie?

—¿Si, Linc?

—No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. —Y Lincoln le dio un tierno beso a Ronnie Ann, el cual ella correspondió con igual ternura. Los dos siguieron pegados por los labios por un par de minutos más, sin tratar de hacer algo más ni de profundizarlo. Probablemente habrían seguido así un poco más, pero Ronnie sintió algo inusual cerca de su cintura, por lo que se quitó de sobre Lincoln y se quedó al lado de él. El chico debe haber notado lo mismo, pues su rostro había cobrado un nuevo tono de rojo. No que las mejillas de ella tampoco estuvieran sin teñir.

—Ronnie Ann, lo siento. Yo… es solo que… No me…

—Tranquilo, Lame-o. A mí también me agarró de sorpresa, pero la verdad, no puedo quejarme. Al menos sé que también le agrado al no tan pequeño Lincoln y… que… en el futuro… quizás… bueno, eso lo veremos en el futuro, así que no te emociones de más.

—Me alegra que no te haya molestado, aunque igual me da mucha pena contigo.

—Eso sí que te lo creo, Linc. Creo que ya jugamos mucho. ¿Qué tal si solo nos quedamos así un rato?

—Me parece perfecto. —Y los dos pequeños se quedaron recostados juntos, tomándose de las manos hasta quedarse dormidos.

Para cuando dieron las 7:30 (Y luego de quitar las tablas que atrancaban la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.), Ronnie Ann le llamó a Bobby para que viniera por ella y una vez que se fue, el peliblanco se quedó como flotando por un rato, inmune a todos los intentos de sus hermanas por exprimirle lo que habían hecho en su habitación. Como último recurso, ya que dio la hora de ir a dormir, las chicas intentaron ver si Luan les permitiría ver el video que, sin duda, ella había grabado de Linc, y aunque la comediante misma estaba que se moría de la curiosidad, ella respetó su máxima: "Jamás publicar un video sin el consentimiento de quien sale en él." Las demás se dieron por vencidas y dieron por finalizada la noche.

Mientras era el turno de Luna para ocupar el baño, Luan sacó el video que contenía las grabaciones de Lincoln del día y con un suspiro y una sonrisa, lo guardó en un estuche y le anotó en un post it "Entregar a Lincoln" para que él mismo editara la parte donde Ronnie Ann y él salían juntos. Si él quería compartir con ella lo que ellos habían hecho, genial, pero si no, respetaría su decisión. Después de todo, amaba verlos juntos.

—Y como dije una vez, esa chica vale oro.

Y si además, ella hacía reír a su hermanito como lo había hecho en la sala, entonces Ronnie Ann valía el doble de su peso en oro.

* * *

Hola a todos. Tras la enfermedad, viene la inspiración y aparte de actualizar mi crossover, también les dejo esta pequeña y tierna historia que se me ocurrió de repente. Lo mío, junto a la acción y el terror, es el romance, género que no había explorado desde hace mucho tiempo. Este no será el único fic de romance que escriba, ni de la única pareja. No veo con malos ojos el Loudcest y obvio, tengo mis parejas preferidas, así que eventualmente les traeré una historia así, aunque el cuando es lo que queda pendiente.

Por cierto, dejé por allí una muy pequeña referencia a una de las muchas series de Gundam. Si la encuentran, será divertido.

Y ahora si, los dejo por ahora que es la hora de comer en la oficina y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Jajajaja. Nos vemos en una futura historia y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
